


No Such Thing as Accidental

by FrenchCurlyFry



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Human!Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCurlyFry/pseuds/FrenchCurlyFry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day that Jack saved his sister from falling through the ice, he didn't die. But it wasn't the Man in the Moon that saved him.<br/>Pitch, drawn to the pond by fear, saw that MiM was interested in Jack, and saved his life just to spite the First Guardian.<br/>Now, Jack can see Pitch while no one else can and they have begun to slowly develop a bond.<br/>And Pitch doesn't plan to ever let the strange human go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing as Accidental

As posted on my Dreamwidth Journal:  
 **Title:** No Such Thing as Accidental  
 **Fandom:** Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardians  
 **Pairing:** BlackIce / Pitch Black x Jack Frost  
 **Word Count:** 2,605  
 **Warnings:** manxman pairing, maybe M rated later for sexual themes, but i plan to develop this slowly, and i dont know if ill include sex. SO FAR, though, no. there are no sexual themes. This chapter is entirely appropriate for readers under the age of 18. except maybe for the near drowning. **The rating is subject to change!**  
 **Prompt:** (Jack Frost/Pitch) Human!Jack  
 _I would love some of this pairing but with a little twist... human!Jack_  
What if... Jack actually survived his accident in the lake, or someone was near to take him out, idk... but due to that near death experience he can see Pitch when he was in one of his weakest form  
So naturally, the Nightmare King gets a little possessive with this strange human, and they form some bond...  
Totally up to writer if Jack become Frost or not...  
Bonus: Pitch is the first to fall in love 8B  
 **Kink Prompt Group:** http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/

(i originally posted this on December 9th, before i got the "Invitation" to make an account here)

**No Such Thing as Accidental**

The idea had been to have a nice, simple day of skating with his sister until it became too dark to be safe. The _idea_. And now, here Jack was, trying his hardest to soothe his sister as her panic increased with the same velocity as the multiplying cracks in the ice beneath her skates.

"I'm scared," she whispered, the proof displayed by her body, which was shaking with fear.

“I know, I know,” Jack said with a level voice, hoping his sister didn't notice his trembling knees, and tried to take a step towards her. He winced to himself when cracks began to shoot out away from his foot like the flares of fireworks. He hoped she hadn’t noticed that either, and in order to keep her eyes on his face, he quickly added, "You’re not going to fall in. We're going to have a little fun instead!" Jack smiled, but he knew the grin was frail and unimpressive. 

“No, we’re not!” She responded, and her lip wobbled despite her effort to still it.

Jack tried to chuckle, but it came out forced. “Would I trick you?”

“Yes!” She immediately responded, “You always play tricks!”

The smile on Jack’s face was genuine for a moment. He knew he was managing to calm her at least a little bit. His laugh was a little stronger this time, “Well, not this time! I promise, I promise… you’re going to be…” Jack paused for a second, heart pounding at the idea that he might be lying to his sister, but _no_! He was going to protect her! “…Fine. You’re going to be fine.”

Jack felt warmth in his chest at the promise. He offered the game of hopscotch to her, jumping and wildly swinging his arms around himself as he stood on one foot. He knew by doing so he was increasing the chance he may fall though, but Jack knew he wouldn’t. Not until his sister was safe. Her joyous laughter was more than enough of a reward.

When he was finally away from the cracks, she mimicked him more timidly, moving closer and closer to jacks waiting shepherds staff.

Just a little bit closer and… there!

He hooked his staff around her and flung her to him so hard that he was propelled in the direction she had come from.

His little sister glanced up at him, a relieved smile bringing him even more warmth to his chest. But then-

Jack barely registered his sister shouting his name, his attention entirely occupied by the deafening sound of the ice giving out from underneath him, and the breath-stealing splash as the freezing water wrapped him in its unforgiving embrace.

\-------------------------

Pitch had been drawn to the pathetic pond near Burgess by the overwhelming waves of fear. They were just so, _so_ strong and the closer he got the more palpable and mouthwatering the terror was. 

He was glad he had decided to follow the trail. Initially, he had planned to ignore it. It was simply a silly girl worried that she might die. There was plenty of that around.

But then! Oh, _but then_ there came the fear of another person - the girls brother. His fear overpowered her's by leagues! But interestingly enough, he was worried for her, not that he may fall in as well. Which was pretty stupid as far as Pitch was concerned. After that, the waves became too jumbled together to decipher and the Nightmare King decided to go to the source investigate it further.

He slipped through one of his shadowy portals, and arrived at the pond just in time to see the boy fall through the ice. The moon above shone brightly in the sunlight, as if in approval of the boy's sacrifice.

The little girl was sobbing, but not moving an inch. She was so still Pitch wondered if she had frozen. Only the shaking of her shoulders as she cried gave her any movement. Even her breathing was tricky to pick up. He rolled his molten eyes at her.

The moon's glow didn't subside, and it irritated Pitch to see the Man in the Moon so interested in someone. Anyone. It had been a while, he would admit.

Well, the boy had a minute or so left before he died, Pitch was sure, and he would love to steal this little gem from the Man in the Moon. Even if it was for such a petty reason as just to irk the very first guardian. It's not like he actually cared about saving the boy's life, he told himself. The little idiot deserved it, really, but the amusement factor was just _too much_ to resist!

And with his mind made up, Pitch summoned what little dark power he still managed to possess in these bright times and willed the blackness to pull the boy up, _up_ and to one of the more sturdy seeming slabs of ice that didn’t look too damaged from the gaping hole jack had created.

The moon shone brighter with what could have been fury at the potential guardian Pitch had stolen from him, before letting the light fade fully but ominously to a pale circle on the evening sky.

"Jack!" cried the boy's sister as she finally rushed to help him, careful of fragile ice.

Pitch contented himself with watching for a few seconds longer to be sure the peasant would live before he would slip away and cause what damage he could in the small village nearby. It was nearly sundown after all, and he had a job to do. 

\-------------------------

Just as his consciousness was about to abandon him, Jack felt the slippery edge of ice against the pad of his hand and squinted through his eyelashes at the surface of the water seconds before he broke free and gasped for air.

His sister ran to him the second she heard his gasp, tracks of tears were present on her red cheeks and new tears welled in her eyes in relief of seeing Jack, breathing, moving, _alive_!

She took his elbow and helped him haul his sopping, shivering body out of the dark pond water. Then, Jack's sister offered what she could of her warm clothes and helped him hobble back home as fast as the two of them could go, where he was fussed over by his mother and the neighbors.

_You were lucky to survive_ , they told him. _Most people don't even have a pulse when they are finally pulled from the water_ , they told him.

Jack wasn't sure what to tell them when they asked how he oriented himself I'm the freezing water through the surprise of it all. He didn't remember doing anything at all. It was as if someone else helped lift him up to the surface, but he had been so numb from the chilled water, he wasn't sure _what_ he felt.

_A guardian angel was looking over you_ , they told him

\------------------------- 

It was dark now, and most of the villagers had slipped off to sleep. Pitch slipped from bed to bed and did his usual routine. It had been an uneventful night, as was usual nowadays.

If Pitch had any real feelings, he would have been hurt. It was hard to get children to believe in him when he couldn't even touch them without his fingers going straight through them. He couldn't even grab their ankles as they climbed into bed for the night. That had always been a favorite of his. Sighing, Pitch pulled himself out of the shadows under the bed of a currently slumbering girl he had also failed to scare.

He spared her one last glare before turning to leave. There were still a few houses with children left.

But he halted, and looked back. He recognized her. She was the same girl that had been crying so irritatingly at the frozen pond over her brainless brother, he realized. It was a shame. That newly developed trauma would have been so fun to use to his advantage. Her brother would have probably been even more fun since he was the one that had fallen through the ice and almost died.

Pitch paused for a moment more in thought before muttering a short, "I wonder..." and began slipping from shadow to shadow in the little house.

Her brother had looked almost eighteen from what Pitch had taken in of him earlier, but there was a chance he was still the right age to be his prey.

He peeked through one shadow hissed, "Dining area. No."

Pitch always had trouble opening the portal in specific places such as one room in particular out of a very cramped house. 

The next portal he looked through gave him a view of the parents' room. No, but closer.

Ah! _that_ was more like it. The boy from the lake was sitting on his bed, no doubt having pretended to be asleep when he parents came to check on him one last time before they went to bed themselves.

He was disappointed by the fact the boy _did_ look like he has come of age. What he was doing up, Pitch had no idea, and didn't care. He could try out a few tricks anyway. There really was nothing more he could lose.

Pitch crept closer.

\------------------------- 

Jack sat, crossing his legs and fiddling with his shepherds staff while he tried to puzzle everything out. There had to have been something helping him in the body-numbing water. But if that was the case, why would it leave before he could say thank you? He owed his life to it, and there was no one to reward for the gift he had been given – a second chance of sorts. He sighed.

Suddenly, something familiar brushed over the skin of his arm and he glanced down at it. Nothing was there, but in the corner of his vision, something dashed away, to the deepest shadows of his unlit room.

The bright moon outside provided more than enough shadows for something to hide in.

He sighed, thinking it was a mouse or some other rodent. He didn’t want to hurt it, but he couldn’t leave it either. It would chew holes in his family’s house. Jack resolved to catch it in his brown cloak and release it outside of his window.

As quietly as possible, he slid of his bed and crouched next to it, expecting to have startled the mouse. Nothing moved, and Jack began to crawl forward on his elbows and knees. When he was close enough, he poised himself over the space of shadows, ready to lurch forward and cover the mouse with the cloth.

_Five, four, three…_ , Jack counted down in his head, and just as he was about to reach one, the darkness expanded like ice, startling him and making him scurry backwards like a crab. There was a deep chuckle emanating from the still expanding shadows, and the outline of a man slipped forward from the mass, accenting itself over the light cast by the window.

Jack breathed in nervous huffs, throwing his eyes between the shadow and the window where no man stood blocking the light. It just _wasn’t possible_!

“Can you see my shadows, dear boy?” the deep voice asked him, taunting but expectant.

“I… I…” Jack found himself unable to form words, mouth moving feebly around syllables, but they weren't coming out.

For a second Pitch could not believe his ears. The boy was obviously responding, or trying to respond, to what he had asked. The pathetic human knew he was there. He could _see everything_! _Hear everything_! He couldn't contain the feeling that was bubbling up his chest. _He was being recognized_!

In response to his wave of emotion, tendrils of darkness seemed to launch themselves from the depths of the darkness, searching for the human that could see then, but had yet to scream.

Pitch breathed in Jack's fear with a deep inhale. It was delicious, and it spiked higher still as a stream of darkness crept around his ankle and grasped it firmly, beginning to tug the boy towards the gaping endlessness that seemed to be in wait there.

“Wait! Stop!” Jack began to cry, but suddenly, an expression of knowing seemed to dawn across his face, and he stopped struggling. Instead, he murmured in a voice almost too quiet to hear, “I… I _know_ this feeling…”

The fear that had been seeping off of the boy fell into a dead line, all pulses halting.

The shadows stopped as if they had been frozen, and the silhouette of the man peeled itself from the floor, morphing morbidly into a more solid being. A being with ash grey skin and a mouth of coal. The crooked teeth were displayed in a devilish grin that fully encompassed the expression shown in the man’s glowing eyes of magma. He ran a hand nonchalantly through his slicked back obsidian hair, and Jack watched as the tendril of pure blackness disentangled itself from his body.

“Do you know who I am, boy?” He asked, carefully hiding the sadistic glee he was feeling. Maybe he _would_ be able to play off of the boy’s near death experience, after all!

Jack blinked back dumbly and shook his head.

"But you've heard of me," frowned Pitch, "you have to believe in me to see me."

"I don't even know _what_ you are, let alone _who_ ," Jack replied honestly, sitting back up, and crossing his legs. "Are you my guardian angel?"

Pitch's appalled expression was all the answer Jack needed. He took it as a no.

“S-sorry,” Jack stuttered, blushing. “I thought you were the one that helped me out of the lake, but I guess I was wrong. You just… felt a little familiar. But that was stupid of me. There would be no way my sister would miss seeing you drag me to the surface and-“

Jack couldn’t stop the endless words that tumbled from his mouth, and every second his brain was telling him to _shut up_ , but his mouth wasn’t getting the message.

Pitch seemed to be thinking the same thing, and he suddenly asked, “How old are you, boy?”

The boy in question looked a little offended for a second, but it was quickly followed by confusion.

“I… I’m eighteen. But my name isn’t ‘boy’. It’s Frost. Jackson Overland Frost. But you can call me Jack.” There was a glimmer of something in the boy, no, the _man’s_ cerulean eyes. Hope, maybe. Awe. Whatever it was, Pitch wasn’t used to it being focused on him.

The taller, darker man seemed to find this mundane sort of introduction painful, if it was possible, and he rubbed the junction between his eyebrows and waved his other hand sporadically. Internally, however his mind was going off in a million directions. Jack shouldn't be able to see him if he was really eighteen. It didn't make any _sense_.

“Great. That’s great, but I didn’t ask, boy,” Pitch said, with a devious sort of intention, flustering Jack and making him square his shoulders in irritation

“I _told_ you! Its Jack, and I’m not a boy, I’m-“

Jack went on a tirade after that, stomping his foot and waving his arms, and Pitch had to suppress a smile. It was the first genuine impulse for one in decades, and he almost let it slip. This talk he was having, no this _conversation_ , it was filling holes of want that Pitch hadn’t even realized were there, gaping in his insides.

He could get used to this.


End file.
